Question: Convert $6\ \dfrac{7}{24}$ to an improper fraction.
${6}\ {\dfrac{7}{24}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${6} + {\dfrac{7}{24}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $24$ as the fractional part ${6} \times \dfrac{24}{24} = {\dfrac{144}{24}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{144}{24}} + {\dfrac{7}{24}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{144}{24}} + {\dfrac{7}{24}} = \dfrac{151}{24}$